


Not Quite Right

by PunkPhantomTwin



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [4]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to take care of himself, Duncan's mind wanders from his bossy girlfriend to his favorite goth chick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story in the 100 Kinks Challenge by phandom-doodles, the challenge being "Masturbation". I'm not sure if this is entirely right, but I'm alright with how it turned out. 
> 
> Slight warning of jealous Courtney, slight Duncan/Courtney. So this is when they are all young adults, but Gwen and Duncan aren't dating

The bedroom door slammed behind Duncan as he threw his bag to the side, flopping down on his bed while still wearing his shoes. He groaned loudly, glaring at the ceiling.

He had planned a perfectly normal day where he would go to the salon to dye his hair with Gwen, who he had recently found out went to the same one, and then go eat with DJ and Geoff, since DJ had found a new, fancy lasagna recipe that he wanted them to try, and then, finally, he would go to Courtney’s house to watch a movie, maybe scare her with Chainsaw Massacre, and make out for a while.

However, it all got blown out the window when Courtney bitched him out when she found him walking down the street with Gwen after they got their hair dyed, coming up with this crazy idea that they were hooking up. When was she going to realize that he didn’t have a thing for Gwen? They were just friends, for fuck’s sake! 

Yeah, she was hot and cool and funny, but he didn’t have a thing for her! And now, because of his stupid girlfriend’s imagination, he didn’t get to spend anytime with her! And he was already raging from the thought of ‘spending time’ with her.

Duncan glared down at his shorts, crossing his arms. He knew he was going to have to deal with it.

He stood, deciding to go ahead and take care of himself, and stripped off his clothes, throwing them across the room. He heard something fall when he tossed his boxers on his dresser but ignored it and sat back on his bed, leaning against his pillows.

Shutting his eyes, Duncan imagined Courtney, remembering the first time he saw her. How her ass was perfect, and he always found a way to walk behind her when they went through camp or the movie sets. How she had rebelled on the island, stealing all that food from Chef, ignoring her good girl instincts. Rebellious girls always turned him on.

He remembered how she had lasted the longest in the sleep challenge. How she had kicked the guy with a chainsaw and a hook’s ass. How she had taken back the handcuffs when he jokingly tried to save her, telling him to keep going.

His eyes snapped open. That wasn’t Courtney.

He thought back to his girlfriend, pushing the goth from his mind, but he started to lose the feeling. Courtney was turning him off.

Confused, he decided to try thinking of Gwen again. He thought of when Heather ripped her skirt off. He thought of when he had helped her up in the movie set challenge, holding onto her arms.

He gasped out as his dick hardened, curving up to his stomach. Duncan’s right hand came down, holding himself in his hand, pumping himself gently.

“That’s one way to kill a cockroach,”

He remembered the first thing she had said about him, impressed with his axe wielding abilities, while everyone else cowered. Duncan gasped out, arching his back up, his head pushing back into the pillows as he pumped faster, pre-cum dripping down his shaft.

“Rule number one, do not go off on your own…” 

He had loved how she had taken charge of the situation, imagining what it would be like for her to boss him around. Imagining her straddling him, pinning him down, while she pushed herself on his shaft, riding him.

“You look hot! Sexy! Stud-like!” 

He remembered her goading him into acting, him hoping that she was telling the truth. He imagined her whispering in his ear while she touched him, whispering dirty things about what she wanted to do to him and what she wanted him to do to her. Duncan’s hand traveled up his entire length, his other hand going to massage his balls, rubbing against the base of his shaft every now and again.

“Wow, who knew you were such a sucker for the A-type?”  
“Whoa, you wanna make something of it?”  
“You can do better than that.” 

He remembered wrestling her to the ground, feeling her pressed against her, underneath him. He had been sad to get off of her, wanting to feel more of her. He imagined her writhing underneath him, deep inside her, making her scream his name.

Duncan’s cock twitched in his hand while he breathed heavily, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. His head fell back farther as his eyes screwed shut tighter.

“Gwen--Ah!” He came on his hand, dripping down his shaft and his thighs, pooling on his sheets. He took in deep breaths, trying to catch his breath again when he heard his phone ring.

Groaning, he grabbed it from his side table with his left hand, as it had the least amount of cum on it, and flipped it open.

“Yeah?” He breathed out.

“Whoa, Juvie, you okay? You sound tired,” Gwen’s scratchy voice made him smile and he let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, Pasty… just working out…”

Gwen chuckled. “I wanted to apologize for what happened.”

“Gwen--”

“I know what you’re gonna say, and I know, but DJ called me and wanted to know if you were still going over to eat with them.”

Duncan sat up, surveying his dirty body and his clothes strewn across the room. “I have to get ready but I’ll go. Hey, if you drop by, I can be ready by the time you get here and you can come with me.”

He could practically hear her smile. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”


End file.
